You're a Man!
by poniesandchahn
Summary: Shippo has been harboring a secret, yet obviously unrequited, love for Inu Yasha ever since they met. When Kagome leaves to go back to her time for a while, Shippo seizes his chance to be with Inu Yasha. If anyone else is wondering wth, click to read . .


Author's Note: I can't believe I'm actually writing this. In case you're wondering, no I did not think this up in my own sick, twisted mind since my mind really isn't all that sick or twisted. I was dared to do this. So Jacquie, here you go.

Shippo's thoughts

Chapter One (and possibly the only chapter!)

"Oh, Kagome!"

"Oh, Inu Yasha!"

Shippo watched the two embrace from his place behind the bushes.

Those two make me sick.

After a moment or so of embracing, Kagome let go of Inu Yasha and jumped down the well where she would return to her own time for a bit. Shippo, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to strike, changed into Kagome and waited for Inu Yasha to turn his back on the well before running over and standing in front of it.

"Inu Yasha," Shippo said, thankful his voice was the perfect replica of Kagome's.

Inu Yasha turned around, looking slightly surprised to see who he thought was Kagome. "Kagome . . . but I thought you were going back home for a while."

Shippo cleared his throat. "Oh, I was, but I couldn't leave knowing I'd be leaving you."

"Oh, Kagome."

"Oh, Inu Yasha!" Shippo couldn't help gagging at this line.

All I want is for him to say my name for once. 'Oh Shippo!' Is that really so much to ask?

Shippo cleared his throat again, a nervous blus creeping onto his face. "Inu Yasha, I don't really know how to say this . . . I just . . . want to be with you. Really be with you."

Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows. "You don't mean . . ."

"Yes! I do!" Shippo said, nodding. "I need to be with you like that. I need to be intimate."

Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows even higher, noticing that Kagome wouldn't say something like that. At least not under normal circumstances. "I don't wanna," he said, testing her.

Shippo's face fell. "I'll make you 'wanna'." He walked over to Inu Yasha and knocked him to the ground. He then proceeded to stradle Inu Yasha and hold his arms down with both of his hands. "You know you can't deny me."

"Like hell I can't!" said Inu Yasha, fighting to free himself. "I won't fall victim to some wench!"

Shippo used one hand to restrain both of Inu Yasha's, then reached down to undo Inu Yasha's clothing. When he had that done all neat and tidy, Shippo took off his school girl skirt to reveal the one thing that he wasn't able to change in his seemingly perfect mirror of Kagome: his gender.

Inu Yasha just stared at it in shock. "Kagome . . . You're a man!"

Shippo nodded, in tears. "Yes! I just never told you because I knew you wouldn't understand."

Inu Yasha continued to stare at it in shock. "You're right. I really don't understand . . . but that's okay! Our love can persevere even this!"

"Oh, Inu Yasha!"

"Oh, Kagome!"

Then the joint, yet obligatory, "Oh!"

Inu Yasha then sat up with Shippo straddling him. "But I'm afraid we just can't do this."

Shippo's face fell for the second time that evening. "But why!"

Inu Yasha scrunched up his face and looked at the owl in the tree. "It just isn't right."

"It's because I'm a man, isn't it."

"No! It's because we're both much too young."

"You're just a pansy!"

"I AM NOT A PANSY."

"Pansy boy! Pansy boy!"

"Shut up, you wench!"

Shippo then pushed Inu Yasha back onto the ground and twined their bodies together doing things this authoress would rather not describe in fuller detail than this.

"Kagome! NO! STOP NO!"

When Shippo was finally pleased with what he had done, he got up and smirked at Inu Yasha. "Well now that that's done and over with . . ." With a pop, Shippo appeared as his normal self out of a plume of smoke.

Inu Yasha gasped. "SHIPPO! Don't tell me it was you who just raped me!"

Shippo smirked again. "Oh, but yes! It was I! You see Inu Yasha, I have loved you all along . . . but I am employed by Naraku! So our love is ill-fated, I'm afraid."

Inu Yasha quickly reclothed himself and then stared at his hands. "I was raped . . . by Shippo . . . NOOOOO!" He ran off to find the village and warn the others. Shippo stared after him, pleased and yet disappointed. "If only Naraku would allow me to be free . . ."

Author's Note: Yes. I'm aware of how incredibly weird this is. Although sadly enough I do have an idea for the next chapter, so if you really want it . . . You know what to do.


End file.
